Computer networking is an important part of designing supercomputers or other high performance computer clusters; networking enables nodes to cooperate in performing tasks (and thus reduce the time required to perform tasks). Current methods of computer networking for supercomputers typically involve linking nodes to one another using conductive wire and/or optical fiber. For small link numbers or short linking distances, this linking may conceivably be accomplished using printed circuit board techniques; but as link number increases, this technique becomes increasingly infeasible. In light of this, supercomputers with large link numbers are typically manually wired by skilled technicians. This method of networking is time-consuming and prone to error. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create systems and methods for physical link routing. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.